


Perks of the Trade

by Roga



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fandom Stocking 2016, Fluff, Gen, Hamilton References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roga/pseuds/Roga
Summary: Defeating super-villains is cause for celebration and all, but there are MORE IMPORTANT THINGS to get excited about.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/gifts).



> Written for [celli](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/celli) for **Fandom Stocking 2016** ♥ Happy new year!

"Oh my _god_ ," Kara says. Again. "I mean. Oh my god. _Oh my god._ "

"Oh, my god," James murmurs.

"I mean," she says, her grin wide and uncontainable, and then there's a rush of wind, curtain fluttering in her wake, and a few seconds later she's back in the apartment in a blur of color, hair disheveled and grin just as bright. Because James is dating a girl who can go summersault in the clouds if she needs to let out pent up excitement. " _I mean,_ " she stresses.

"I know," he says. 

"I have a ticket to _Hamilton_ ," she says again, like she can't believe it.

James takes another bite out of his apple, leaning against the kitchen counter in her apartment. "You do. You've also known about this for like a week. Is this really going to happen every time you remember it again?"

Kara doesn't even take a moment to think about it. "Yup. Absolutely."

James laughs. "Well, at least you have the sense to get your—" he makes a vague gesture at her.

"Flailing?" She blushes. "It's flailing. We can call it by its name."

"… _flailing_ out of the way here, and not in the office, where there's really no justification for Kara Danvers being so excited about the fact that Supergirl's been invited to Hamilton."

Kara groans. "I know, it's the _worst_."

"Nope," James says, "what’s the worst is having both your best friend _and_ your girlfriend be personally invited to Hamilton by Lin-Manuel Miranda himself, and not even getting a mezzanine ticket out of it."

"I'm sorry!" Kara says, and steps closer. "I am, I wish—" She places one hand on his chest, running a thumb over his breast pocket. "But Supergirl doesn't have a plus one. And anyway, you know, this story is about an _immigrant_ , _orphan_ —"

"—yeah, more like a _loud-mouthed bother_ ," James says, teasing, and the corners of Kara's lips twitch, fingers grasping the cloth of his shirt more firmly.

"Well if that's what's bothering you, Olsen," she says, all wide blue eyes and a hint of a flush, "you know how to shut me up."

James reaches out with a hand, carefully brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, and leans in close, waiting. He feels her breathing quicken and he waits, waits, until she finally gives in and kisses him, pushing him back against the counter and kissing hard, full of joy, and maybe, he thinks, a little horny at the thought of the fact that she has those tickets lined up in a month. 

Kara licks his lips and pulls back, smiling with her eyes still closed. "You taste like apple," she says.

"Mmm," James says. "Well, now, so do you."

"Yeah." She opens her eyes, not even bothering to hide a twinkle. "Hey, you know what else I am?"

James rolls his eyes. "You're—"

"I'M GOING TO HAMILTON."

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but reposting here because this is the first time since forever that I've written anything other than yuletide, and hopefully this will start a trend for 2017. \o/? Also I am constantly craving fics where characters I like go to Hamilton and become huge fanpersons, so you know. More of that should happen.


End file.
